


Ladybug: The Musical!

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of people decide to make Ladybug and Cat Noir's adventures into a musical! Who better to play the two heroes than their civilian selves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Based on [this post](http://thelastpilot.tumblr.com/post/132006818551)]

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath as she reached forward to open the theater doors before her, hesitating “S-Should I? I mean…what if they auditions are already over?” Marinette asked herself “They’re not! They started 15 minutes ago!” a voice said. Marinette screamed as Alya appeared beside her “Wh-What?! How did you get here?!” she yelled “I came here as soon as you texted me! I knew you were gonna try and back out!” Alya said, smirking “Now come on!” she said as she grabbed a hold of her best friends’ hand and pulled her into the theater.

The day before a woman came to their school, telling them about a performance they were planning to put on. “Miraculous Ladybug the Musical” they called it. Marinette wondered why every amazing thing had to be made into a musical when the woman announced that they were looking for teenagers to be casted as Ladybug along side their Cat Noir, Adrien Agreste.

“I don’t know if I can do this Alya…” Marinette said, sighing as she looked towards the stage. Before the stage was a large audience, some of them coming to watch the casting, others part of the show. “Of course you can! Your singing is amazing! Can you imagine being the Ladybug to Adrien’s Cat Noir?!” Alya asked. “Of course not! I can’t possibly play along side him!” Marinette said.

Alya sighed and grabbed her friends’ shoulders “Yes you can! You are amazing! You can sing well! Remember: You are Ladybug!” Alya cheered _You have no idea_ Marinette thought to herself, sighing before realizing Alya was holding up a plain red domino mask “What’s that for?” Marinette asked as Alya placed it around Marinette’s head. “Method acting, I heard that when actors get nervous they sometimes pretend to be the character that they’re playing, it can help them get an actual feel for how the character would act in that situation” Alya said.

“Now come on lets go!” she said pushing Marinette towards the stage.

The casting director sighed softly “None of these girls seem to make Adrien shine…are we going to have to hire a child actress? That’ll be way over budget…they can act like such divas!” she sighed. “Don’t give up yet, we still have a couple more auditions” her assistant said, smiling.

“Look no further! Your Ladybug has arrived!”

The casting director looked up, unamused, as Chloe walked onto the stage. “Name?” she asked, tapping her clipboard “Chloe Bourgeois” Chloe said, smiling. “Very well miss Bourgeois…” she said, looking down at her clipboard “Play music!”

The theme song began to play, Chloe taking a deep breath before beginning to sing, making the casting director wince. _Sh-She’s awful! Completely off pitch! And way too loud!_ She thought to herself. She was about to yell cut before she noticed the mayor standing beside the stage, glaring at her _Dammit! That’s right! She’s the mayors daughter! If I don’t play nice the entire production will be scrapped! We won’t have anywhere to perform!_

Marinette covered her ears back stage as Chloe sang “Why aren’t they stopping her?” she whispered to Tikki, who pointed to the mayor. Marinette’s eyes widened. _Sh-She’s rigging the auditions! Without even trying! That’s it! I’m not going to let Chloe represent Ladybug! Or steal my time with Adrien!_ Marinette thought to herself.

Adrien on the other hand was trying hard not to cover his ears as he sang along with Chloe on stage, Chloe immediately running up to him. “Cut!’ The casting director yelled finally. “Huh?! What is it?!” Chloe asked, the casting director eyeing the mayor, who sent a fierce glare in her direction. “I think that’s enough…we only needed to hear how you meshed with Cat Noir…next!” the casting director said, writing something down on her clipboard as Adrien went backstage once more to take a break.

 _Please let someone better come along! Please let someone better come along!_ Both the casting director and Adrien prayed silently in their heads. Marinette took a deep breath as the assistant backstage set up her microphone before she walked on stage. _I am Ladybug…I am Ladybug…I am-_  

“Name?” The casting director asked as Marinette walked on stage “Ladybug!” Marinette suddenly blurted out. Chloe laughed, a few members of the audience giggling with her. The casting director shushed them before looking up at Marinette “You’re auditioning for Ladybug, yes, and while I appreciate someone who knows method acting, I need your real name” the director said, tapping her clipboard “M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng…” Marinette said, feeling better as the casting director gave her a warm smile.

“Alright Marinette…don’t be so nervous. Focus and stay calm” she said. Marinette nodded, taking another deep breath as the music began to play.

* * *

Adrien, who had been eating and not paying attention to what was going on on stage sighed as the music began to play again. _Here we go again…_ He thought to himself as he slipped backstage once more. His eyes widened as Marinette began to sing. “I live a life…that’s full of fun, it keeps me sharp and on the run” Marinette had started off weak, most likely still nervous, but as the casting director urged her on her voice became stronger and clearer.

“When evil comes, I’ll find a way to use my force and save the day!”

Adrien was immediately in love. Whoever this was sounded just like his lady! Or at least what he imagined she would sound like while singing. Adrien peeked through the curtain, his eyes wide as he realized who was singing.

_Marinette?!_

Surely enough, Marinette had gained a sudden burst of confidence and was singing and dancing around stage, doing all sorts of gymnastics. Adrien became more and more excited, bursting out onto the stage with energy. “They look at me, and think I’m cool. I’m Cat Noir, at night I rule” The casting director’s eyes widened as Adrien had completely slipped into his Cat Noir persona, showing off on stage and even to Marinette before freezing for half a second as he realized something.

Marinette always got shy in front of him, even though he didn’t know why. Would she be able to sing along with him without becoming a nervous wreck?

Well that question was answered as Marinette bopped him on the nose before running off. Adrien smiled as he realized what she was doing, as the two began to playfully chase each other around the stage, making the audience laugh as every time Adrien got close, Marinette would slip away again.

The two continued this routine until Adrien was finally able to catch her at the end “It’s Ladybug!” the two harmonized, Adrien pulling Marinette close by the waist to prevent her from running away again.

The two looked at each other, red faced and panting from their improvised routine before a sudden clapping caught their attention, they turned to face the audience, who were clapping and cheering wildly. The casting director smiled at the pair.

“I think we found our heroes!” she said cheerfully.

 _If only you knew_ both Adrien and Marinette thought to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette down at the script with wide eyes “W-We kiss?!” she yelled.

Marinette had managed to get past the auditions for both singing and acting, so she had landed a safe spot on stage next to Adrien, but she had just gotten the script and was reading it over. “It is labeled as a romantic comedy” Alya said, enjoying seeing Marinette all blushing and nervous. “What’s the matter? You get to kiss Adrien!” Alya said, smiling. “Wait! Don’t tell me…this isn’t your first kiss?” Alya asked, gasping.

Marinette thought for a moment. She had kissed Cat Noir before, when he was possessed by the Akuma…and then…twice after that to get him to shut up about him not being able to remember being kissed by her…but that didn’t count! That was Ladybug! Not Marinette! And…the first one was because she needed to break the spell! And…the second one was to shut him up and the third one was because hewouldn’tstopstaringatherwiththekittyeyes and-

“Ah!” Marinette yelled suddenly, banging her head against her desk. “Don’t worry about it! It’ll be a simple stage kiss! Besides, you almost kissed when we were filming Horrificator!” Alya said. Marinette sighed and nodded as she remembered that. Right…she had almost kissed him before, she could kiss him now and hopefully not become a stammering mess afterwards. “Alright…I’ll do it!” Marinette said, nodding.

“Marinette! Adrien is here!” Sabine called from downstairs. Alya smiled at Marinette “I’ll be going then” she said, flashing Marinette a thumbs up as she exited the room, saying hi to Adrien as she walked past him. “Hey” he said, peeking his head into the room “A-Ah! Hello Adrien!” Marinette said, smiling nervously as he entered the room. “Ready to rehearse?” he asked, holding up the script. “Y-Yes! Absolutely!” she said, nodding.

The two rehearsed their lines, Marinette managing to keep a straight face, despite her heart thumping in her chest so loudly she was sure Adrien could hear it. “L-Ladybug! Wait!” Adrien read from the script. Marinette swallowed nervously “What is it?” she asked “I…I wanted to tell you…before that…I…I…”

“What is it Cat?” Marinette asked, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. “I…I love you, Ladybug” Adrien whispered, leaning forward. Marinette shut her eyes tightly, waiting for their lips to meet, she peeked one eye open and looked behind Adrien, her eyes wide “Mom?!” she said, suddenly, making Adrien open his eyes and look behind him, confused.

There stood Sabine, holding a tray of snacks and giggling “I’m sorry! I came to see if you were hungry, but you were rehearsing and I didn’t want to intrude” Sabine said, smiling. “Mom! Y-You can’t just!” Marinette covered her blushing face with her hands “I’m sorry! I’ll knock from now on” Sabine said, placing a tray of cookies and other treats from the bakery on Marinette’s desk before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

“Maybe we should take a break…” Adrien said. Marinette nodding as the two made their way over to the tray of snacks. _My heart is beating way too fast! What’ll happen when we’re on stage?!_ Marinette thought to herself, staring at Adrien as he ate. Adrien looked at Marinette in confusion “Huh? Do I have something on my face?” he asked “A-Ah! N-No! Not at all! S-sorry! I spaced out!” Marinette said.

Adrien looked at Marinette, still confused before shrugging and continuing to eat. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his bag. “Hello?” he said.

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to calm her still racing heart. “I understand…Yes…I’ll be there in a few minutes…” he said, pausing as the person on the line spoke. Adrien sighed “Fine” he said before hanging up “Sorry..I’ve gotta go…” he said “O-Oh! Okay!” Marinette said as Adrien picked up his bag and waved goodbye before exiting the room.

Marinette sighed softly _I can’t even survive the THOUGHT of him kissing me…how am I gonna survive the actual kiss?_ She thought to herself, placing a hand over her racing heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is kind of connected to my one-shot 'Remember Everything', though it isn't 100% necessary to read that to understand this chapter.

“Alright everyone! Get into your positions!”

Marinette read over her script while getting her make up done, coughing as the powder was applied. “Tilt your head this way” a voice said, grabbing Marinette by the chin and tilting her head slightly upwards. “Ah, thanks” she said, glancing at the direction of the voice, blushing as she saw it was Adrien “no problem, My Lady” he said smiling.

“Alright, this is gonna be the final dress rehearsal, so after this you’ll have the rest of the day to get ready..and then…showtime!” the director said, smiling. “If we’re lucky maybe Cat Noir and Ladybug themselves will appear” the director said, smiling. _I’m already here_ Adrien and Marinette thought to themselves, sighing. “Alright! Let’s pick up where we left off last dress rehearsal, the confession scene.” the director said, Marinette already blushing.

“Okay…Ladybug, pick up at ‘I’ll see you later’ okay? and…Action!” the director said. Marinette took a deep breath. “I’ll see you later Cat Noir” Marinette said, smiling as she began to run across the stage. “L-Ladybug! Wait!” Adrien said, grabbing her by the wrist. “What is it?” Marinette asked, turning to face him, a look of confusion on her face. “I…I just…wanted to tell you before that…that…I"

“What is is Cat?” Marinette asked “I…I love you…Ladybug…” Adrien whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

“Cut!” the director yelled. “H-huh?” Marinette asked, confused. “This is just a rehearsal…I don’t think you need to practice kissing. Save that for the opening night lovebirds” the director said, making Marinette blush. “Take a nice break for now, see you all tonight!” The director said, smiling.

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath as she sat in her costume back stage. _Breathe in…hold for three seconds…breathe out…breathe in…hold for three seconds…breathe out…_ She continued to do this as she had her make up and hair done. “Break a leg!” several members of the cast and crew shouted to each other. “Alright everyone! The audience is packed! Let’s put on the best show we can for them!” The director said. “Are you okay?” the casting director asked, placing a gentle hand on Marinette’s shoulder and yet the girl jumped.

“You’re really jittery…” she said. “I-I’m sorry!” Marinette said. “I told you she wasn’t suited to be the hero of Paris” Chloe said, smirking as she stood beside the director “If you’re nervous about it, your understudy can take over…” the director said. Marinette stared at Chloe before suddenly gaining a new resolve. _I will NOT let Chloe represent Ladybug! Or have a chance to steal my time with Adrien!_ She thought to herself, shaking her head. “No…I’ll be fine” Marinette said, glaring at Chloe.

“First time on stage?” the director asked. Marinette nodded slowly “You’ll be fine, everyone gets scared the first time, until they realize they can barely see a thing of the audience” he said, chuckling. “Alright! Places everyone! Where’s Mister Pigeon?! And where are the **actual** pigeons?!” he yelled as he walked around backstage. “Hey” Adrien said, walking up to Marinette, who looked up at him “H-Hey!” she said, smiling.

“Good luck…don’t be so nervous” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders “You’ll do great” he said, smiling at her. Marinette looked at him and nodded “Right!” she said.

“Everyone! Get in your places! Curtain rises in five!”

Marinette took another deep breath, she seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. “You’ll do great Marinette! No one is better suited for this role than you!” Tikki said. “Thanks Tikki” Marinette whispered.

“Break a leg kid! You’ve got this!” Plagg said, smiling at Adrien, who smiled back at his little companion. “Right!” he said, nodding

The show went on without a hitch, the audience watching with full interest, unable to tear their eyes away from the stage. Marinette suddenly felt much better as she went through the play. The director was right, with the bright lights on the stage she could barely see beyond the first few rows, which were all occupied by well known faces, including her own parents, so her nerves were able to slip away.

By the time they got to the ending scene, Marinette was completely nerve free. “I’ll see you later, Cat” she said, smirking as she ran off. “L-Ladybug! Wait!”

The audience watched, leaning forward in their seats as the scene continued to play. The stage lights suddenly shut down, a light blue hue instead covering the pair. “I…I love you…Ladybug” Adrien whispered, leaning forward to kiss Marinette, her nerves returning as he heart began to race. The audience cheered as the two kissed and the curtain lowered. Marinette’s heart beating wildly even after the curtain closed and Adrien pulled away.

 _I…I did it…I kissed Adrien! and…I’m not freaking out…but…my heart, it’s beating so loudly! Oh god, what if he hears it?!_ Marinette panicked in her mind and tried to pull away, only to realize Adrien was still holding her.

Adrien stared down at Marinette. “Adrien….Adrien!” a certain voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Adrien looked to see Marinette looking up at him, confused “C…Can you…Can you let me go?” she asked. Adrien realized he was still holding her by the waist, preventing her from moving “Ah! S-Sorry!’ he said, letting her go “Great job you two!” the director said, smiling. “Ah. Thank you” Adrien said as Marinette yawned “it’s probably bed time for the two of you, huh? Go ahead then! You guys deserve a break!” the director said

The two thanked him and accepted the gifts the audience had sent. The entire time Adrien was simply on auto-pilot, used to this kind of thing from his modeling career. His thoughts were all occupied by one thing.

_Marinette’s kiss…was…the same as Ladybug’s_


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien shook his head as he entered his room. “No way, Marinette can’t possibly be Ladybug…I mean, yeah they kind of look alike in costume but…no no no” Adrien continued to shake his head in denial, unaware of a certain kwami watching him. “Why don’t you just ask her?” Plagg asked as he nibbled on a piece of cheese he had taken from the snack table at the show. “How would that work?! Just go up and ask “Oh hey! Are you actually Ladybug?” I’m sure that’ll work no problem!” Adrien said, sighing and shaking his head.

He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to remember everything when he and Ladybug had kissed. He did remember everything. He remembered how soft her lips felt against his, how his arms fit perfectly around her waist, how her lips tasted like strawberries…everything…and it was the same exact thing for Marinette. “Why don’t you just kiss her again?” Plagg asked “What?” Adrien asked “Well, you have a couple more performances planned, so meet with Ladybug and kiss her again and then you could compare the two” Plagg said, smiling.

“Eh? How would she kiss me again?!” Adrien asked “Ask her if she’d help you practice” Plagg responded. “What if she really is Marinette though? Then she’d know who I was! And everything would…just…be…solved…” Adrien said, his eyes widening while Plagg smirked at him. “Plagg! You’re a genius!” Adrien said, smiling. “I’m aware” Plagg said, smirking. “I’ll meet Ladybug tonight and ask to practice…and then that’ll be all the proof I need” he said, sighing wistfully.

* * *

“Is something wrong, my Lady?” Cat Noir asked. They had just finished their patrol, Cat Noir decided to save the question for after their patrol instead of before, not wanting to anger Ladybug. However, Ladybug herself seemed to be thinking hard about something.

“I need to kiss you again”

Well this was unexpected.

“What?” Cat asked. He was excited, of course he was., his lady was standing right in front of him, asking to kiss him, and he didn’t have to ask her himself. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this request, my lady?” he asked, smiling, trying to keep himself from freaking out.

“I…I need practice for…something” she said, looking away, her face pink in embarrassment. Cat Noir froze in place “Eh? Practice? For what?” he asked _Was I right?_ he thought to himself “D-Don’t ask! Are you gonna kiss me or not?!” she yelled, her blush growing darker. Cat Noir continued to stare at her, Ladybug, becoming more and more embarrassed, was about to turn away before he suddenly pulled her close and kissed her, earning a noise of surprise from Ladybug

Cat Noir pulled away after a few moments, Ladybug looking up at him, Cat Noir stared back before suddenly realizing what was happening and clearing his throat looking away “I…um…hope that was enough practice…my lady…I-I’ll see you later!” he said, running off.

Ladybug blinked twice and shook her head “What…what just happened?”

* * *

Back in his room Adrien dived into his bed, his transformation already worn off. “It’s her…it’s her it’s her it’s her” he said, his voice muffled by his pillow. “This is good, right?” Plagg asked, flying around Adrien’s bed. “It is! Kind of! I mean…I get to act with Ladybug! And kiss her! And I…sh-she’s Marinette…” Adrien whispered to himself, running his hands through his hair, as if he had come to a sudden realization. “Ladybug…is Marinette…” he murmured again.

“Uh-Oh…are you disappointed?” Plagg asked. Adrien shook his head.

He really wasn’t disappointed, he was just confused. Shy, clumsy, cute Marinette was his brave and beautiful Ladybug. It was a bit of a shock, but then he realized how similar they were. Dark hair, blue eyes, freckles. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. He and Marinette could have been getting along a lot sooner. He then remembered what had happened while they were battling Lady Wifi, how she had made such a big deal out of keeping her identity a secret, how she didn’t want him to know, for the safety of both of them. He then decided something very important:

_She can’t know that I know_   
  


* * *

“Adrien?”

Adrien turned to see Marinette standing there in her full Ladybug costume. She really seemed to have slipped into her character whenever they were around each other now, at least in the theater. She still stuttered whenever he was out of costume.

“We’re supposed to rehearse soon, are you okay?” she asked “Huh? Oh, Y-Yeah…I’m fine…” he whispered. _I’m totally fine with the fact that I’m going to be kissing my Lady even though she doesn’t know that I know and what am I gonna do?! Am I gonna tell her?! Am I gonna keep it a secret forever?! I have to tell her at some point!_

Adrien was still mentally freaking out as the assistant pushed them onto the stage together. The two went on practicing the entire play for the umpteenth time. Adrien managing to keep his cool until the final confession scene.

“I…I love you…Ladybug…” Adrien attempted to lean to to kiss Marinette, waiting for the director to yell cut as he usually did. He stopped suddenly, realizing the director wasn’t going to stop him this time. He stood there, staring down at Marinette, who looked up at him in confusion. “Is something wrong?” she asked “Um…N-No…I just…I think that’s all we need to rehearse, right?” he asked. “I guess?” Marinette said, confused as the director nodded.

“Alright then…well, make sure you’re ready for tonight. You’re dismissed. Tonight’s our last show…so make it a good one!” the director said, smiling.

* * *

Adrien sat in his dressing room, sighing and continuously slapping himself “Damn it…damn it…damn it…why didn’t I just do it! What’s so different this time?!” he yelled to himself. Plagg laughed as he sat on the mountain of cheese that Adrien had ordered to be delivered to his room. “You had the chance right there! You could kissed her again, your precious Ladybug!” Plagg said with a mouthful of cheese. “I-It’s not that easy! I feel almost like…like I’m..taking advantage of her…she doesn’t know that I know she’s Ladybug…amazing…beautiful Ladybug…” Adiren said, sighing.

Plagg gagged “Enough already! You’re being so cheesy it hurts!” the little kwami said “Just confess you’re Cat Noir then! No problem!” Plagg said, shrugging. “What the hell are you talking about?!” Adrien said “Oh hey, Marinette! I have something to tell you! I know you’re Ladybug! But before you freak out, I’m Cat Noir! And not just in the play! I’m the real life Cat Noir! Prove it? Okay! Remember when you kissed me on the Eiffel tower? That’s how I recognize you! I remembered every detail about our kiss. Oh, by the way! I’m in love with you!” Adrien said in a sarcastic, overly happy tone.

He turned to face his vanity mirror and froze in his tracks.

The mirror reflected his doorway.

There stood Marinette in her normal clothing, frozen in place, her eyes wide with shock.

_Oh crap…_

“Um…H-Hey…Marinette…” Adrien said. Marinette didn’t respond, her eyes quickly flashing over to Plagg, who stood frozen in place as well, his mouth wide open to eat a slice of cheese he was holding. The three stared at each other, Marinette taking a few steps back before suddenly turning and running away. “Marinette! Wait!” Adrien yelled.

He sighed helplessly, holding his head in his hands.

“I’m an idiot…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Where the hell is our Ladybug?!”

There was mass panic backstage. It was just a few minutes until showtime and Marinette was nowhere to be found. Adrien felt extremely guilty over the whole thing. “Should we call the understudy?” the casting director asked “We’re going to have to! The show has to go on” the director sighed. Adrien groaned softly and shook his head Really? Chloe? I can’t believe I messed up so badly…now I’m screwed twice over he thought to himself.

“There she is!”

Adrien’s head whipped up as Marinette appeared backstage in full costume, he breathed a sigh of relief. I’ll have to explain everything… “Oh thank goodness! You scared us! Are you ready to perform?” the director asked. “Yes” Marinette said, nodding. “Wonderful! Okay! Places everyone!…WHERE THE HELL IS THE EVILLUSTRATOR?!”

* * *

The play went on as normal, the audience was, as usual, completely absorbed by the performance. Adrien looked down at Marinette during the final scene and leaned in to kiss her, pulling her as closely as he possibly could this time, afraid that she would run away. Marinette pulled away after the curtains closed, her face bright pink. She opened her mouth, as if to say something before closing her mouth and turning away, running off.

“Marinette! Wait!” Adrien yelled, chasing after her.

Adrien had lost sight of her for a moment before realizing her dressing room was left a bit open

“It’s done, okay…I…I finished…” Marinette said, sighing. It had taken a lot of convincing on Tikki’s part in order to get Marinette to go back to the theater, just the mere mention of Chloe kissing Adrien didn’t seem to do the trick this time, so Tikki had to make Marinette feel sorry for all the people who’s ears would bleed from Chloe’s singing. 

“I still can’t believe they’re the same person…” Marinette said, sighing.“But isn’t this a good thing?” a high pitched voice asked “It is! Kind of…but…what if he’s disappointed?” Marinette asked. Adrien peeked in to see Marinette talking to a pile of cookies before he realized there was a little red kwami sitting on top of the cookies.

“Why would he be disappointed?” Tikki asked. “Because…I’m not Ladybug…” she said softly. “What do you mean?! You are Ladybug!” Tikki said “Well…yes…but not all the time…” Marinette sighed softly. “Adrien likes Ladybug…so does Chat Noir…but…he’s never really looked at Marinette…” Marinette whispered, sighing. _That’s a lie, I’ve always looked at Marinette…but I felt like I would betray Ladybug…_ Adrien thought to himself, his mind going back to the Horrificator kiss

“Why don’t you just talk to him then?” Tikki asked. “Oh right, that’ll work… “Oh hey Adrien! I’ve liked you for a long time! I’ve always had a huge crush on you! And I know you like Ladybug! So how about you go out with Marinette?!”” she said cheerfully, sighing softly as she played around with the cookies on the plate.

“Sure”

Marinette gasped at the unexpected response. She turned to face the door, her eyes wide in shock when she realized Adrien was standing there, smiling at her “I’d be happy to go out with you…Princess” he said, a Cat Noir smirk appearing on his face.

Marinette continued to stare at him, her face growing several shades of red as Adrien walked up to her, taking off his Cat Noir mask and tilting her head up to face him, placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away, a cute, awkward smile on his face.

“That was from Adrien to Marinette”


End file.
